Right In Front of Me
by Lady of the Wolves
Summary: The second Treasure Planet fic! A songfic about Delbert and Amelia and their relationship. Please R/R.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the plot. "Right In Front of You" [yes, the title IS different from the name of the song] belongs to Celine Dion.

Right In Front of Me

(to "Right In Front of You" performed by Celine Dion)

By Lady of the Wolves

For Garu

__

Life  
It can twist your heart  
Put you in the dark  
I was cold and lonely

Amelia hadn't had an easy life. She had worked hard for everything she had. Orphaned as a young child, Amelia started out and always seemed to be alone. She had hated the idea that women were not as good as men and was determined that she was just as good, if not better, than anyone else. Long hours of practice and studying had landed her a place in the Interstellar Academy. She graduated at the top of her class and always had a good job opening as a first-rate captain. To others, she appeared as an intelligent, witty leader…but she could never seem to shake the early childhood feeling of complete, utter loneliness, no matter how hard she worked or how many friends she had.

Doubt  
It can close you in  
Build the walls within  
I let fear control me

Besides loneliness, Amelia had always had the fear of failure. A lot of people looked up to her, including her entire crew. She was always afraid that she would make the wrong decision and end up hurting someone. She doubted her abilities, although everyone insisted she was a fine captain.

__

  
I let go  
Didn't know  
Where the answer would be

She had been in a depression when Dr. Delbert Doppler had come to her, seeking to hire her as a captain for a private voyage he was financing. Of course, looking at Amelia, one would never see anything strange or out of place. She was always cool and collected. She had picked herself up and promptly accepted the job.

It had started out just like any other journey, except for the strange crew. Delbert and his odd companion Jim, a young human boy with a disregard for authority, were just clients. Nothing more. But…in the very beginning, the doctor was wearing a ridiculous yellow suit that made her smile. And he had even made her laugh, deep inside, when he was spat upon by a creature he was trying to photograph. It had been so long since anyone made her laugh…

Again, when Delbert's scientific knowledge had saved the ship from the exploding star, Amelia was amazed. She began to respect the clumsy doctor.

__

  
Right in front of you  
Right in front of me  
We were looking  
But somehow, some way  
We couldn't see  
That the love was always there  
It's been around us everywhere  
I had to fall to finally see  
That you were right in front of me

The crew took over, and Amelia had to lead Delbert and Jim to safety. She had always taken it very seriously that it was her duty to protect her clients or crew, but this was different. Her fear when they fled the ship wasn't from her professional worry for clients or her fear of failure. It was something new…

__

  
Faith   
It can lift you up  
And we've got enough  
To reach a new beginning

She had been injured by a blast from the ship as they escaped. When they crash-landed, she tried to pretend it was nothing, but Delbert wouldn't listen to her. He took charge and insisted to take care of her. After Jim had left to find a place to hide, they had their first real conversation.

__

  
Love  
Can withstand a storm  
In the final hour  
We'll find the joy in living

"It's nothing, really. I'm fine."

"You're not fine, Captain," Delbert had insisted, reaching out and catching her as a sharp pain in her side made her gasp and lose her balance. He lowered her to the ground as she clutched her side, breathing heavily.

"Well…perhaps I'm a little hurt," she managed to admit, gingerly prodding her ribs and gasping when fierce pain jolted her side.

"Let's take a look at that," Delbert had said softly, helping her take off her jacket and gently examining her side. She felt an unfamiliar charge as his usually clumsy, now elegant fingers brushed her skin. Their eyes met.

"I think it's just a broken rib or two, Doctor," she said suddenly, breaking off the gaze and staring at her side again.

"Delbert," he had corrected. "I think it may be more than 'or two,' Captain," he said wryly.

"Amelia," she had then corrected him, bringing a smile to his lips. He hadn't said anything, just tore off some strips of his shirt to make a sling for her arm. She admired the courage of this strange man who, usually so cowardly, thought nothing of sacrificing himself or his things to help someone. He confidently fixed up a sling and helped her to lean against the wreckage of the little escape ship.

"Feel any better?" he asked softly, leaning close. She had caught her breath, eyes wide, as he began to close his eyes and lean forward. Before anything could happen, Jim burst back through the vegetation to lead his companions to the robot B.E.N.'s home.

  
_Don't let go  
'Cause I know  
Pretty soon you will see_

But soon after they had relocated to the strange robot's dwelling, Jim and B.E.N. had departed again, leaving the two alone again. Amelia leaned against a chair, and Delbert had come over to sit next to her.

"How do you feel?" he had asked concernedly. "Is it any easier to breathe?"

"Yes, thank you," she remembered answering, feeling like she was on a cloud. She felt light, and remembered smiling brightly and seeing Delbert blush and look away, trying to hide the red on his cheeks. He got up to pace the room and she watched him.

He finally noticed her gaze, and met her eyes. She had smiled with her lids low and then closed her eyes. Delbert had come over and sat beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder without thinking or asking permission, and her heart pounded as he put his arm around her.

"There, there," he had whispered. "We can trust Jim. I know he'll come through for us."

__

  
Right in front of you  
Right in front of me  
We were looking  
But somehow, some way  
We couldn't see  
That the love was always there  
It's been around us everywhere  
I had to fall to finally see  
That you were right in front of me

Then the pirates had come. She was in no position to fight, she could barely breathe without pain. Delbert had tried to defend her, although it had only gotten him a sock in the stomach and they had both been captured. It was the thought that counted. They were tied together and held as hostages when Jim had returned. Although things looked bad and Amelia was worried, she felt a strange rush when her hands touched Delbert's. 

When the opportunity had come, and Delbert got loose and held the gun to the pirate, she had been astounded. Clearly she had misjudged this doctor.

They made it back to the ship, and returned in time to pick up Jim as the treasure hoard portal began to change into a trap. The planet was going to explode, and Amelia, with her knowledge from experience at being a captain, didn't see how they could get away in time. Delbert had put his hand on her shoulder, and she almost broke down in tears. Fortunately, her professional determination had guided her to be attentive to the very last few seconds, and they made it back to Montresor through another portal.

__

  
You are my tomorrow  
There's safety in your arms  
Where you go, I'll follow  
'Cause you're the world where I belong

It was over, just like that. Amelia had this horrible feeling that she would never see Delbert again. It affected her more than she ever thought anything could. 

But he had asked to see her. She didn't know how to respond, but ended up smiling and saying yes. Delbert took her to many wonderful places, and they spent many happy days and evenings and intelligent conversations together before he had actually proposed. She never thought someone would ever propose to her.

She always smiled at the memory. He had taken her to a fine restaurant and the ring was on a plate served for dessert. He had even gotten down on one knee and everything. 

__

  
Right in front of you  
Right in front of me  
We were looking  
But somehow, some way  
We couldn't see  
That the love was always there  
It's been around us everywhere  
  


Amelia smiled down at her three daughters and son as she rocked them in her arms in front of the fire. She had never even dreamed of being a mother until Delbert. She had changed so much, her dreams and expectations as well.

Warm hands were placed on her shoulders as Delbert bent to kiss his wife. He settled next to her on the sofa and pulled her and their children into his arms. 

__

  
I had to fall to finally see  
That you were right in front of me.

Author's Note: I don't know if I messed up the plot or anything, I can't really remember the exact details. Please excuse any mistakes.

Anyway, I really liked Treasure Planet, but only wrote this because I thought the song described what happened well. You should buy the CD (Celine Dion- "A New Day Has Come"), it's really good. It's available at amazon.com and your local Target, Wal-Mart, or music dealer! I sound like an advertisement…please review! 


End file.
